


Discord

by Jader_Se7en



Category: InsiderWars/心灵战争
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jader_Se7en/pseuds/Jader_Se7en





	Discord

是很多动漫背景混杂的产物  
多P注意 all现实白鸦 吸血鬼背景基础上的私设  
搞就是了。

一个城市要想声名远播，除了经济文化强大之类的基础因素，还有一件事物不可或缺，那就是都市传说。人心总是很容易浮躁，七嘴八舌，道听途说，便是三人成虎。许多时候，赝品传成了珍宝，真相却被人骂欲盖弥彰。  
“你们看了早上的新闻没？那个‘怪盗’昨天晚上真的对博物馆出手了。”  
“谁不知道。他上周就在馆长桌子上留下了信，把时间地点甚至要偷的东西都写得清清楚楚，还让警方做好保卫工作。和前几次的手法一模一样嘛。”  
“你这消息也太迟钝了！昨天电视上可是对着那个王冠全程直播的。好几百万人盯着他，没想到一瞬间就不见了。”  
“但最气人的难道不是他留的那封信吗。馆长看到王冠不在的时候当场就晕过去了，还是警察在他留下的信里发现他把王冠藏在了广场的水池里……”  
“偷东西却又不带走，说白了就是在挑衅，真是可恶啊。你说是吧，白鸦……白鸦？”男同学转头，发现白鸦正趴在桌子上背对着他们，“睡着了啊。我们换个地方聊。”  
听着脚步声从后门远去，白鸦睁开了眼睛。  
没错，非常可恶。

17岁男子高中生白鸦同学，是这个名为深川市的大都市里普通的一员。  
限定词，一个月前。  
如果可能，他希望时间倒流，在黑花生日那天站在她家门口，给来参加聚会的自己狠狠一个巴掌让他滚。  
魔女如往常一样热情地欢迎了来参加她宴会的客人，只是这次内容有些不一样。  
“各位~你们听说了吗，学校最近流传着‘把血滴进魔法阵里，就会出现能帮你做一大桌美味的恶魔’的说法呢！”  
“是‘能够实现愿望的恶魔’，你记错了，黑花。”零音认真地纠正她。  
“对黑花而言都是一样的啊零音。”光无奈地扶额。  
“有能帮我做作业的恶魔吗，多少血我都给啊！”  
“没有。”  
“白鸦你不要这么直接啊！”  
这种一看就是哄小孩的玩意也会信的你才是蠢吧，白鸦望向客厅中间那个看起来就很诡异的阵法，“黑花，你从哪里看来的这个图案。”  
“说出来你不信——是一位占卜师给我的！那天我和零音音去商业街的时候，她给了我一张羊皮纸说我会用得上，上面就是这个图案。有什么问题吗？”  
哪里都不对啊。“不，没什么。”  
“所以所以，大家都来许愿吧！魔女的生日宴会上肯定会有有趣的事情发生的！”  
“好吧，那我许愿出来一个我的替身帮我做作业！”  
“笨蛋堂，愿望说出来就不灵了！要是我的演唱会出了岔怎么办！”  
“你两还真信了……”  
白鸦摇了摇头对这群人的智商是否超过5岁小孩感到怀疑，但既然是宴会主人的好意，自己也没有拒绝的道理。血滴落在黑色线条上溅开。他没什么想要的，所以对这种事情兴致不高。如果一定要说，大概就是“找到自己的愿望”吧。白鸦不觉得有恶魔能达到他的要求。  
“走咯，去享受魔女的盛大晚宴吧！”见大家都听话地照做，黑花开心地举起叉子把众人带去餐厅。  
“白鸦。”零音突然出声。  
“怎么了？”他回头。  
“刚才你的血滴下去，好像，亮了一下。”  
然而什么也没有发生。“是你看错了吧。”  
零音皱了皱眉，没再多说什么。

什么也看不清。  
眼前的一切都是雾蒙蒙的，身体不能动弹，白鸦想向前走却动不了。那些雾气朝着他铺天盖地压过来，把他埋葬在黑暗里。  
好重，好沉，喘不过气，就在白鸦觉得自己快要被闷死时，他猛地睁开眼睛。  
是梦啊。  
但是也有些不是梦。比如掐在他脖子上的手和坐在他身上的人。  
白鸦想拿个陀螺转一圈看看会不会停，否则他不太能理解现在的状况。  
“明明是个对召唤仪式一无所知的凡人，却能唤醒我……”那个与他面容相似的人低声自语，“太有趣了。”  
后来他们如何打了一架拆了白鸦半个家略下不表。为了让自己明天还能有个床，白鸦终于妥协坐下来好好谈话而不是把人从十层楼上踹下去。  
“你的意思是，你是由我的血召唤出来的，所以化作的样子也像我。”白鸦坐在床上背靠着墙才有了一丝安全感。  
“正是。虽然我不太能理解为什么你一点魔术知识都没有，却能召唤出我这个级别的魂灵。不过事已至此，”恶魔将他浑身上下扫视的眼神让白鸦十分不舒服，“既然来到了现实世界，就让我玩个尽兴再走吧。”  
“要怎么你才会回去。”白鸦并不想跟他过多的纠缠，今天晚上发生的事情已经够复杂了，他不喜欢麻烦。  
“那当然是……实现你的愿望后。”  
我没有愿望。白鸦正想开口，却因突然凑到他耳边的人硬生生地吓没了声。  
“在那边，我的代号是‘怪盗’。而怪盗最擅长的就是找到藏起来的东西。”  
尖利的牙齿狠狠刺入少年的肩膀。  
“痛！你干什么……唔……”话还没说完，白鸦就已经发现了不对。想抬手想给怪盗一拳，身体却突然软了下去，倒进怪盗怀里，“混蛋……你要……”  
“看来你是真的什么也不知道啊。”浑身都在发热的白鸦本能性地蹭着吸血鬼冰凉的身体，怪盗因少年无意识的诱惑下腹起火，声线都压抑着一丝兴奋，“被召唤的瞬间就应该趁着我们力量没完全恢复时立刻签订契约，否则施法者会被召唤者反噬。”  
“现在你是我的了。”

把人轻而易举地按倒在床上迅速褪去所剩不多的衣物，怪盗满意地欣赏着少年白皙的身体。吸血鬼的唾液本来就有催情的作用，对上他这个级别的魂灵，就算是经过专业训练的魂灵师也需要耗尽心思抵抗，白鸦这种普通人根本无能为力。如今情动的男孩浑身发着潮红，噙满水雾的双眼迷茫地看着他，理智的底线快要因为身体的欲望而崩裂。  
初来乍到就给予这样的美味，上天真是待他不薄。正常渠道下，魂灵师会用魔法给召唤出的魂灵补充能量，但对于怪盗这样的吸血鬼，血液才是最好的补品。只是由于大多数魂灵师忌惮那副作用而对他们严加管控。之前饿到发疯的时候他曾经失控地攻击过当时的契约者，却被对方的十字架揍得三天没敢出现在人家面前，还被“善意地”送回心灵世界养伤。他待在家里多久，诡诈师就嘲讽了他多久，而裁决者一如既往没多言，只是看着他的眼神里绝对有幸灾乐祸。这人学坏了。  
吸血鬼是追求享受的生物。他们三人之间有一种不可视的连接，如果其中一人有了好处，另外两人也得沾点甜头。但怪盗此刻却难得不想把人分出去——新鲜的人类血液早在几百年前就不在吸血鬼的食谱上了，吃独食虽然不利于照顾兄弟情谊，但反正他们也从没给这个大哥留过面子。  
轻轻舔了舔嘴唇按住不断挣扎的脚踝，怪盗扳开白鸦的两条腿直接对着根部的皮肤啃了上去。他惨叫一声，因疼痛清醒了半秒，却又被情欲拽入海中。滚烫的身体不受控制地向着体温偏低的怪盗贴去，对猎物的自觉性感到满意，怪盗强制性地分开白鸦因前端难受而互相摩擦的大腿，让他露出被仅存的理智死死遮掩的隐秘处。为了能让吸血鬼占据绝对的主动权，在漫长的演化中，唾液的注入会将猎物的身体改造到最有利于交配的状态。而现在从夹缝中滴落的透明液体染湿了一小块床单。  
修长的两根手指毫不留情地捅进早已湿润的甬道，从未被触碰过的地方在陌生人面前打开让白鸦本能性地向后缩去。怪盗哪里会给他这个机会，双指向上猛地一顶狠狠戳上凸起的敏感点，男孩哭叫着浑身一抖连弓着的腿都没了支撑的力气。  
“会很舒服的。”恶魔俯下身子在颤抖的少年耳边低语，“为什么要逃呢？”  
“不要……”白鸦恐惧的是他的思维和身体已经脱节了，明明知道这一切都是错的，后面的软肉却居然还紧紧吸附着手指，甚至在渴望更多。他想呼救，想逃，可身体软得一点力气也发不出来，反抗和挣扎聊胜于无，细小的呜咽听起来更像是在索求。  
三根手指来回进出带上淫靡的水声，知道时机已经成熟，怪盗不再磨蹭，干脆解放出等待多时的性器一入到底。  
“啊！”突如其来的的穿刺让白鸦不由自主惊叫出声。然而怪盗根本没打算给他任何适应的时间——猎物的感受不在吸血鬼的考虑范围之内。老练的恶魔毫不犹豫地大开大合抽插起来，他们在世界的另一边以这种行为作为纯粹的娱乐手段，就算是应付欲望最强的魅魔也不在话下的怪盗知道怎么能让青涩的男孩欲仙欲死。  
每一下都恶意地顶在敏感点上，前端不断溢出的透明黏液出卖了理性。见白鸦的眼神逐渐开始失去焦距，怪盗抱起早就软成一滩的男孩翻了个面，直接将人压在床上往最深处捅。白鸦被他顶得  
连话都说不完整，大脑一片空白随着身后的抽插发出断断续续的呻吟。从未体验过的迷乱捕获了身体，男孩把头埋在枕头里用残存的理性阻止自己扭腰配合对方的动作寻求更多的快感，眼泪洇湿了柔软的布料。  
“学得真快。”察觉到抗拒的势头逐渐消失，怪盗满意地挑起白鸦的下巴扳过头吻他，唾液交混在一起勾出银丝从嘴角滴落，“乖孩子就该被奖赏。”  
躺在床上的男孩思维被欲望搅成了一滩浑水，睁着失去焦距的眼睛迷茫地看着怪盗。见人差不多已经臣服，怪盗伸手抚向他的前端，指甲轻轻刮蹭，早就到了极限的白鸦浑身一抖，身子再也没有多余的力气支撑陷入床里，一股白精随着他的跌落从小孔中涌出。怪盗猛地咬住白鸦的肩膀，全数射在了男孩身体最深处。  
沾到怪盗衣服上的液体竟是浸入他的身体消失了。力量在暴涨，这段契约关系里他已经占据了绝对主动权。然而眼前的景象似乎并不如他所愿。刚刚射过一次的身体仍然滚烫，少年的脸上还涌动着情欲的潮红。明明已经没有力气了，白鸦还是无意识地发出细碎的呻吟，被动朝着吸血鬼的身体蹭去。  
正常情况下应该到此为止的。思索半刻，怪盗用手狠狠地拍了一下自己的额头。  
他因男孩之前的喘息和呻吟兴奋过头了，忘记白鸦并非魂灵师，只是个再普通不过的人类。连强大的魂灵师都能麻痹的催情功效，对上初经人事的少年太过致命。搭在身上过热的身体和胡乱的呻吟显然不能放置不管，但之前的性爱让怪盗吸收的力量已经到了饱和，再下去别说白鸦，他自己会先因失控爆体而亡。  
紧皱眉头之际，他的脑海里窜过一个剪影。那家伙之前被人召唤走了，如今必然还在现界。虽然要把到嘴边的猎物分人一半让人不快，但要是圈养的羔羊没了才是最大损失。  
“爽完了才想起我，你可真是个好哥哥。”  
“不请自来啊，诡诈师。”黑暗中两双金色瞳孔相对，各自心怀鬼胎。  
“这就是你的召唤……”诡诈师朝他走去，打量着怪盗怀中的人。  
“我的猎物。”  
为怪盗纠结于称呼问题挑了下眉毛，诡诈师决定当什么也没听见。“你是处男吗这么猴急。”就算不用眼睛，空气中涌动的情欲也能让诡诈师知道白鸦现在的状况很糟糕,"居然还会犯下这种错误。"  
“少说废话。”枪口已经对准了魔术师的脑袋，“好自为之。”  
“啊~别这么激动像踩了尾巴的猫一样。我们当初在床上不是很合得来吗。”诡诈师毫不在意地摆摆手，“罢了。新鲜的人类我可是好几百年没尝过了。去放风，我来解决。”  
怪盗冷冷瞟了眼他狐狸笑的兄弟，披风一动便没了人影。  
“说来，你和他真像呢。”等确认怪盗走后诡诈师才靠近床边。隐约察觉到有他人的白鸦勉强睁开眼睛，眼前的景象却因水雾而模糊不清。白手套抚上大腿内侧的伤口——那是刚才被怪盗咬出的印记，诡诈师晦暗不清地笑了笑。  
“我还从没在他身上试过这招——所以，麻烦你了。”  
魔术师打了个响指，陷在床里一动不动的白鸦突然剧烈挣扎起来扭动身子。一阵让人头皮发麻的电流从后颈处一直噼里啪啦地爆裂到尾椎，他只能趴在床上努力不让自己太过难受。  
你干什么！他扭头朝着诡诈师大吼。  
“喵！”  
空气寂静了三秒。白鸦颤抖着再次开口。  
“……喵？”  
房间里响起了响亮的掌声。  
“真是成功的表演，愿意下次来当我的特别嘉宾吗？”  
白鸦想踢开他，然而下一秒诡诈师的动作让原本的怒吼直接变了调。  
魔术师伸手一把把扭动的猫尾巴从根撸到尖，白鸦瞬间浑身僵硬，刚刚软下去的前端因他的动作竟有再度勃起的趋势。  
“可爱的小猫咪。”他满不在乎的用拇指指腹磨蹭着猫尾根部，看少年在手中一边抽搐着翻滚一边哆嗦着发出不成调的泣音。两只耳朵上的毛都挺立倒竖着，诡诈师作恶心起，向前伸手狠狠一捏。白鸦因从头到脚被劈裂的快感而惊叫出声，身子向上一挺又跌进床里瘫软成水，唯有尾巴直直朝着天花板挺立。  
诡诈师伸出手指探向一丝不挂的男孩朝着他暴露的后穴，轻轻抽插，丝质手套就因分泌的液体而黏在他的手指上。他随意地在少年腿上的齿痕处擦干净，“果然一个人满足不了你。”  
白鸦开口想要否认吐出的却是柔软到毫无抵抗力的呻吟，后穴因为手指抽出而再次发痒想要什么东西填满。“就算是小猫，也会有抓伤人的风险。”他听见身后有金属制品晃动的声音，想翻身却被人按住了手腕，“我不是怪盗，没有对你直接压制的能力……所以。”  
咔嗒。  
“看看今天魔术箱给我带来了什么宝贝。”冰冷的手铐锁上，“别炸毛，我可是为了一会你不伤到你自己。”  
白鸦因他话中的深意露出惊恐的神色。  
“要是能看得到那家伙有这样的表情，我能笑到裁决者把我一枪毙了的那天。不过可惜……”箱子里发出物体碰撞的声音，“你该庆幸，怪盗警告我别把你玩死，否则你现在根本不可能还好端端地躺在这，我们有几百年没碰过纯正的人类了，吸血鬼情到至处，会以各种方式让猎物失去行动能力任人摆布，像你这样的普通人大概会被咬死。”  
诡诈师两根手指扩开入口，异物橡胶制的触感让白鸦本能性地排斥它的进入。  
“现在我在契约范围内，若是吸收非我主的力量就会挂掉。不过，即使我不亲自上场，用后面吃下这个对你不是什么难事吧？”诡诈师嘴上好言好语，手却直接往里深深一顶，跳蛋恰好卡在凸起处不上不下。还在发情的身体鼓动白鸦把异物继续向里吞。  
不够，还不够。太小了……想要更多的。他在想些什么？白鸦恨不得狠狠给自己一巴掌清醒过来，却连抬手的力气都没有。  
“看来你已经迫不及待了。”瞧见男孩瞬间的神色变化，擅长揣测人心的魔术师低低一笑，指甲拨弄上开关。  
“唔！”开口的一瞬间白鸦就立刻咬住了枕头，把接连不断的浪叫全堵进柔软的棉花里。跳蛋在深处发出嗡鸣，金色瞳孔里才恢复半分的理智又被振碎，泛起一波波涟漪。白鸦眼角都憋红了，早已坚挺的乳首轻蹭着床单试图用聊胜于无的快感麻痹后穴处被无数小虫啃噬般的瘙痒。时间越久，空虚就越来越明显。小小的跳蛋满足不了叫嚣的欲望，猫科动物的本能让白鸦在无意识中颤抖着伸出尾巴去勾诡诈师的手。  
“摇着尾巴请求的样子可真像发情的母猫。”诡诈师挑了挑眉毛，抓住那根不安分的晃动的东西。少年惊喘一声想要收回去，被把住要害的身体僵直动弹不得。  
“想要？”诡诈师俯下身子轻咬那精神挺立着的兽耳，“承认就给你。”  
“喵……”白鸦开口才意识到他根本没打算听自己讲话，被欺骗的愤怒让他使劲抬腿向后踹向魔术师的命根子，却被对方轻易抓住脚踝向下拖去。  
“啊——真是要被那个老女人气死。如此天赐的美味尝不到，便宜怪盗了。”魔术师凑向白鸦，食指细细描摹着早已被泪水糊满的脸颊，假意叹息，另一只手却悄悄抚上少年胸口。红樱早就硬如石子却迟迟不被照顾到，此刻一收到外界的刺激就听话地做出反应。被手铐锁住无法自己抚慰，白鸦几乎是挺胸去蹭诡诈师那常年摸牌带着老茧的手——每次碰到，顶端因粗糙质感会刮出阵阵电流酥得他全身发麻。然而诡诈师总是在他快要够到目标时恶意地躲开，反复几次，急得发情的男孩眼泪都快下来。  
“天下没有免费的午餐。”他强行卡住男孩夹紧不断摩擦的大腿让粉嫩的性器孤零零地挺立着流出透明液体却无法高潮，“我不会帮你，不过——你可以让自己舒服。”  
他伸手捏住被压在身下的猫尾，用尾巴尖戳着白鸦的性器，前端很快便裹上了黏液，毛发湿淋淋地耷拉成一股股。意识到他要做什么的白鸦惊恐地抓紧床单，努力甩动尾巴想挣脱开那只作恶的手。  
“明明不是自己的东西，却已经能熟练地掌握它……真是天赋异禀。”诡诈师低笑着，“那我就不用担心了。”  
他握住尾巴，直接戳进早已迫不及待的甬道里。  
细小的绒毛搔刮过每一寸内壁，化形出的猫尾毛发并不坚硬，却比任何异物都更难受——尾部的快感控制整个脊椎让他抬不起身子，早就被跳蛋搅成一团泥泞的后穴却在渴望着更加深入。在陌生人的眼皮底下自渎对有极高自尊心的少年来说是要命的打击，然而今晚的一切早就把他的底线凌虐成了碎片。感性碾压理智，白鸦最终放弃思考肩部向后收拢，漂亮的蝴蝶骨突出来。他抬起腰，主动张开腿用尾巴操弄着后穴，希望让这个恶魔早点满意放过自己。  
不属于自己的部位仍然让白鸦感到难以把控，一个不小心，尾骨就可能戳到某个敏感点让他浑身发软。他小心翼翼地移动，还要提防着看戏的人偶尔恶意地突然抓住要害向里面狠狠一捅将跳蛋往更深处送。在某个白鸦再次尝试用尾巴把跳蛋勾出来的瞬间，诡诈师突然将遥控器拨到最大档，少年浑身一抖，哭叫着挺身射出白浊。高潮后的身子酥软无力，尾巴也自然而然滑出身体。把那玩意取出来，他几乎是抬眼哀求着望向两手揣在裤兜里无动于衷的诡诈师。震动感已经快深入到腹部，把他五脏六腑搅得一团乱麻。两次绝顶过后意识逐渐回到身体里的白鸦向下瞄去，才发现自己在人面前甚至都放弃尊严做出这种事情，男人裆部却一点动静都没有。  
……他是ED吗？  
“别一脸震惊。”魔术师不知从哪里变出了一张扑克牌随手把玩，轻轻擦过他的头顶，白鸦条件反射向后一躲，却发现耳朵和尾巴已经消失。“我对实际的性爱并不感兴趣。观察猎物被外物折磨到哀求着屈服的样子才让我快乐。这次玩得足够尽兴，我很满意。”  
疲惫得不行的白鸦瘫倒着闭上眼睛等他取出跳蛋。  
“我可不太满意。”实打实的枪口抵在诡诈师脑后，来人声音冷硬。  
“解释一下？”魔术师抬头望着面前的墙壁，话却是对身后的人说。  
“我拦不住他，你知道。”怪盗的身影很快便跟着浮现，“他有任务在身。”  
“我只是来拿我的手铐。”裁决者对眼前旖旎的春色漠不关心，“诡诈师，你的魔术箱今天可是差点让我执行任务的时候出了岔子。”  
“它只根据我的需求变出东西，至于谁的我可管不着。”诡诈师不慌不忙地转过身，“还给你当然没问题，不过现在有些难处……”  
他起身露出身后双腿大张开的少年，白皙的皮肤上密布着青青紫紫的印记，脖颈处的两点伤口表明已经被宣布了主权。  
“你两的事情不要捎上我。”裁决者扫视了一眼闭着眼睛发抖的白鸦，视线停留在他的手腕上，冷冷瞟向得意笑着的诡诈师，“玩完了？”  
“除了你真的会追过来这一条，其余都在计划之中。”诡诈师变出一双新的白手套，“现在已经搞定，当然可以还给你。”  
“别想跑。”  
“怎么？我的唤灵师随时可能把我叫走哦。”  
怪盗头疼地看着这两个人剑拔弩张，“诡诈，他是来调查情况的。如果不解释清楚这里强大的魂灵力量来源，到时候你会被他们查出来叛离自己的唤灵师，很麻烦。”  
“啧。你不过是不想把这意外的小家伙交给他们而已，装模作样。”然而诡诈师只是毫不在意地将跳蛋抽了出来，机械上还沾着黏稠的体液，他朝着裁决者抖了抖手里的小玩意，“你要来试试吗？他后面相当舒服呢。可惜我不能用，便宜你了。”  
贿赂他，这男孩有让他满意的能力。在裁决者目光向着男孩身上移去的时候诡诈师向着怪盗使了个眼色，他比我们都更难对付。  
“不！已经……不行了……”意识到诡诈师在说什么的白鸦惊恐地拼命摇头，在心里祈祷着这个一脸冷漠的人并不会对他感兴趣。两次绝顶后的身体已经承受不起更多的刺激，他现在连一个指头都动不了，毫无反抗的可能。  
“这里没有俘虏说话的权利。”看明白诡诈师意图的怪盗绕到白鸦身后，尖利的指甲轻轻划过坚硬的乳头。敏感点遭到刺激的白鸦浑身一抖，后穴里吐出些白浊。明明欲火已经消褪下去，被人扫视着赤裸身体的羞耻却又让白鸦浑身发热。  
发现男孩下体痕迹的裁决者挑了挑眉毛，“连那些魅魔都不一定受得起我。你有这么自信？”  
“你这人总是不懂得给自己找快乐。”诡诈师故作遗憾地摇头叹息，“好好体会一下‘发泄’和‘享受’之间的差别吧。”  
听出弦外之音的白鸦脸色涨得通红，然而当他看见坐下来的人下身巨物的弧度时，差点没一个白眼直接昏过去。  
“我有几个月没回那边找人做过了……”他在微笑，然而说出的每个字都冻住白鸦的一截骨头，“你只要不死掉就行。”  
“慢慢玩，”诡诈见他的动作知道目的已经达成，“老女人要是发现我失踪不好解释，先走一步。”他在裁决者背后向怪盗挑了下眉毛，随后“嘭”地原地消失，一张扑克牌飘落下来。  
怪盗会意，从背后架起白鸦让人反过来趴在自己身上背朝裁决者。“别叫出来。”怪盗对着伏在肩膀上的白鸦低语，“他不喜欢太麻烦的对象，要是让他生气，后果很严重。”  
被恐吓的少年打了个哆嗦，不由自主地伸手搂紧怪盗的脖子。瘦削的腰线勾勒出少年分明的肋骨，凸起的蝴蝶骨如同即将伸出羽翼。裁决者的眼神暗了一瞬，随后解开了裤子。  
“啊！”没有任何缓冲，粗长的性器一瞬间就深入到底。多亏有之前诡诈师弄出的花样将后穴弄得一片湿滑，白鸦才在心里庆幸自己没被捅出血。内壁每一寸皱褶都被撑开，完全被填满的快感碾压过一切。明明身体的异常已经消失，白鸦却产生了自己还在摇着尾巴的错觉。知道这人不会有任何温柔可言，白鸦咬着牙努力调整姿势，试图让自己最大限度地容纳下身体里的坚挺不必抵得太难受。  
裁决者每一次都毫不留情地捅到最深处，纯粹泄欲的行为和野兽交配并无区别。他因注意到男孩顺从配合他的动作而顿了顿，随后更猛烈地抽插挺进。  
“呜、呜……”谨记怪盗忠告的白鸦不敢出声，却又被后面接连不断摩擦着敏感点的撞击搅得身体酥麻没有一丝力气。异物进入的疼痛因戳在要人命的位置而转化为快感，白鸦随着他抽插的频率微微吐着舌头，前端再次有抬头的趋势，但连着经历两次高潮的身体已经射不出来东西。  
发现问题的怪盗皱了下眉头，知道白鸦的体质不可能和他们相比。略微思索，他推了下裁决者的肩膀示意人先停了动作向下躺，随后轻轻托起男孩与同龄人相比过轻的身体让他转个身，面朝裁决坐下去。  
被迫直视着裁决者毫无波澜的眼睛让白鸦不安地向后缩进怪盗怀里，却不小心撞到挺立在后穴中的性器浑身一软失了支撑点，整个身体跪趴在床上，手撑在对方胸口。  
“取悦他。”怪盗在他耳边低语，“你知道怎么做。”  
“不……我不会……”白鸦声音都在颤抖，生怕自己一个不对激怒对方。  
怪盗并没给白鸦时间犹豫，抱着少年的腰慢慢上下起伏。裁决者看着怪盗的动作不满地皱起眉头，然而男孩湿滑的软肉包裹着照顾到整根性器恰恰每次都蹭在他的前端。自下而上的角度，少年白皙瘦弱的身体上痕迹一览无余，胸前两朵挺立的红樱被舔吻又啃咬到涨大了好几倍，肩膀上深深的牙印一看就是怪盗打下的标记，瞳孔里傲慢的金色碎冰此刻被情欲搅成一团浓得化不开的蜜糖，绯红的眼角仿佛无妆自成的戏子。  
怪盗到底是什么运气捞来这样天赐的美味。裁决在心里暗骂一句，趁对方不注意抬腰向上猛地一顶，被打乱节奏的少年立刻就软了腰趴在他胸口。  
作为两界的中立组织成员，性不会为裁决者带来影响，但也不会有什么好处。他大多数时候将这当做例行公事。诡诈总嘲讽他没情趣，他也不觉得诡诈那魔术箱里花里胡哨的玩意有什么用。  
但眼前的少年是特别的。即使只是最普通的体位与喘息，在他身上也带着浑然天成的色情。就像调皮的小孩永远忍不住把墨水打翻在白纸上或者是把整洁的房间弄得一团糟，玷污那些干净而完美的事物能够使犯贱的本性得到至高无上的满足。击碎他高傲的外壳，从背后挖出潜藏的欲望，这是坦坦荡荡的魂灵们对复杂的人类最喜欢做的事，也是他们存在的意义。  
就像现在这样。  
“唔……”主动寻求快乐的身体让白鸦感到羞耻，却又因被那人无动于衷的冷漠眼神扫视而欲望更甚。反正不会再有人看到这场荒唐事了——他自暴自弃地想，干脆早点让这人放过他。  
白鸦模仿着刚才怪盗控制他的样子，前后摆动着腰部。然而无力的大腿支撑不起他的动作，就在白鸦试图沉下腰时，一阵电流般的酥麻从腿部肌肉涌出，他没控制好身形猛地全吞进去。性器的前端狠狠撞上他的前列腺，白鸦表情一滞，大脑里的银河系一连串小行星爆炸。  
“等等……啊！”被对方突然翻身暴起压在床上打了个白鸦措手不及，他惊慌地想去抓怪盗，手腕却直接被蛮力扣住。裁决者的攻势比之前任何一次都还要凶狠，力气大得像是要把白鸦钉死在床上。白鸦开口想呼救，却发现自己孤身无依。唯一有希望的人正笑嘻嘻地看着他。大腿无力地在空中蹬踢着踩不到依靠物，一次又一次被甩到浪尖上的身子始终无法突破顶点。  
“呜、不要，不要了……”叫出来变调的声音与其说是祈求，更像是欲求不满。身体里空落落的什么也没有，全身只有尾椎骨掌控一切知觉。白鸦放弃了一切挣扎瘫软在床上，放纵身体随着裁决者的动作起起落落，像是潮汐时被海浪拍上沙滩又被卷走的贝壳碎片。他已经是碎片，身体没有哪个部位受大脑控制，像木偶一般任人摆布。力量在性爱中的绝对主导权让白鸦被裁决者压在身下毫无反抗的资格。  
连接他身体的线断掉了。明明是漆黑的夜，白鸦的眼前却噼里啪啦炸开炫目的白光，他想大概是这个噩梦终于到醒的时候或是自己要死去。快感失控地从那凸起的一点侵袭全身从每个毛孔喷出，体液涌向甬道内壁的最深处。  
裁决者抽出恢复正常的性器，迅速穿好衣服带上他的枪。  
“合格了？”怪盗见裁决者匆忙的样子玩味地笑道。  
“……算你们走运。”裁决者没回头看他，食指甩了甩手铐，从窗口跳下去消失了。  
“你刚刚……干射了吧。”等人走后怪盗回望在床上发抖的男孩，通红的下体还随着身体的痉挛抖出滴滴白浊。  
白鸦失神的双眼望着天花板，半天没有回应。隔了好一会才抬了抬手指确认自己的存在。  
“那……是什么？”他努力转动脖子偏头望向怪盗。白鸦很确定没有射出任何东西，但刚才那将一切思维破坏殆尽的浪潮又不是错觉。  
“不射精的高潮。你无论在哪个方面都很聪明。”怪盗意有所指地点了点他柜子里的奖杯奖状。  
“和、和那个没关系！”明明话都说不出来，看到这人还是来气。  
“不一定。毕竟刚刚听你叫得我都硬了。”嬉皮笑脸地在白鸦惨白的脸色中解开了裤子，“这么聪明的话……学东西很快吧。”他竟是直接撬开白鸦的牙关，按着少年的头直接将性器整个含下去。龟头抵在喉咙深处卡得白鸦反胃直想吐，然而脑袋上的手却不让他逃脱。  
“自己来。让我舒服了，今天就到此为止。作为一个新手，你做得不错。”怪盗轻撩着他额前的碎发，“不过要学的还有很多。”  
他抬眼怒视着怪盗，然而挂着泪珠的嫣红眼角与屈辱的视角只能激发人更大的施虐欲。  
“别那样看我。”怪盗指腹蹭去他的生理性泪水，“还是说要我把他们叫回来一起教你？”  
“唔！”一点不想回忆刚才一切的男孩惊恐地拼命摇头。  
“这就对了，听话。”怪盗拍拍他的脑袋，“记得别用牙。”  
白鸦不甘心地低下头。他从没做过这种事，舌头也生涩得不行，脑子里除了赶紧让这个人渣射完了滚想不到其他东西。凭着对自己身体的了解，他试探性地用舌尖磨蹭前端，从怪盗倒吸一口凉气的反应判断应该是做对了。一开始就看这家伙不爽，白鸦恶意模仿着抽插的动作努力将整个性器吞入口中又吐出来。直到把整个柱身舔得湿淋淋的一片，他得意地听见了怪盗有些难耐的喘息。  
然而他似乎小瞧了对方的耐力。口腔肌肉已经酸痛，白鸦在内心把怪盗戳了几百个窟窿，这人明明自己都憋红了脸，却仿佛跟他较劲似的不肯释放。  
“累了？”怪盗居然还得意地冲他笑，“自己想办法。”  
白鸦恶狠狠地瞪了他毫无威胁力度可言的一眼。低头思索数秒，一狠心，嘴唇包裹住前端猛地一吸。  
“呃！”没料到他会来这么一手的怪盗表情一滞，本能性地死死摁住少年的头， 将液体尽数全部射进喉咙深处。  
“咳、咳……”白鸦立刻把白浊吐出来剧烈咳嗽，黏糊糊的东西呛在喉咙里让他极不舒服。  
是我赢了。嘴角明明还在滴着白浊，桀骜不驯的金色眼瞳里闪动的光芒却仿佛在说他才是这场性爱的主导者。  
怪盗这时才觉得这小家伙也不像他想象得那么无趣。

“我不是警告你不要出去捣乱了吗。”  
把书包往沙发上一扔，白鸦脱掉了夏季校服的外套。房间里没有人，他仿佛在对着空气说话。  
“只是无聊而已。谁让你最近要考试。”手突然从背后伸出来直接隔着轻薄的布料揪住了乳首。敏感点突然被制住，少年身子一软向后跌入来人的怀抱里。  
“你这么饥渴吗？”  
“下面都湿透的人没资格说我。”怪盗手向下伸去，恶意地向人展示指尖透明的液体。  
“……明天典礼，肩膀不准。”  
“没问题。”  
房门被关上了。


End file.
